


as real as it gets

by deelau



Category: Karlena - Fandom, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Alex danvers/maggie sawyer - Freeform, F/F, Minor mention: Veronica Sinclair, Minor pairing: Sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deelau/pseuds/deelau
Summary: Maggie and Alex saw a familiar face whom they have never even met. But Kara already met her "somewhere".





	

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, another supercorp / karlena fic. Enjoy!

Maggie snickered when she saw a familiar face entered the coffee shop where she usually buys her morning dose of brewed beverage (and that cute tall girl she likes to flirt with -- her “friend” Alex was working there too).

“Good morning, Sawyer.” Alex grinned and winked at her “friend”.

“She is real, Alex. Would you believe your sister’s luck?”

“She? Kara? She is real.” Alex laughed at how silly Maggie was.

“No” Maggie signalled with her eyes, and head to the direction of the person she was talking about.

When Alex finally saw the girl, she just stared at her. “Oh shit.”

“Oh shit indeed.” Maggie raised her cup at Alex as if toasting, zipping from it afterwards. “Thanks for the coffee, Babe.” And slid her payment across the counter.

Alex found herself looking again at the girl her sister have been painting for the last month. “How could have this happened?” She thought as she wiped the counter.

Lena cleared her throat upon arriving at the cashier’s. Alex then turned her attention to the said customer.

“Finally you are out of your daze.” She tried to say it as serious as possible.

“Sorry. What can I get you today?”

“For you and your friend earlier to stop staring at me. I hope next time--”

“Again, I apologize. Will never again.”

“I will take your word.” And left. Lena wanted to buy something inside but with all the obvious staring and the gloomy weather did not help uplift her mood. And Veronica was late as always, looking at her watch.

She did not care if she appeared unfriendly towards the barista. Alex as what was written in the name tag and her friend were rude to her with all that staring and murmuring that she was sure was about her for what God knows reason that might be.

-//-

Alex had a key to her sister’s apartment in case of emergencies and what not. Upon seeing the woman at the coffee shop, she wanted to confirm if she really look like that girl her sister was painting. This could fall into a kind of an emergency.

Maggie convincing Alex to confirm who they saw earlier that day, they went to Kara’s apartment.

“I told you. That is her.” Maggie and Alex stood in front of the unfinished painting.

“Her raven hair, the alabaster skin, especially those pretty glassy green eyes.” Alex was still amazed how Kara captured exactly how the lady looks like.

Maggie turned to Alex. “Oh really now? The way you described her..”

“What? There are pretty. Trust me. We talked. Just briefly. Her voice was chilling like that stare.” Alex pointed at the painting.

They did not noticed Kara’s arrival. “Guys, what do I owe this visit? Ah.” She figured the two were viewing her painting. “She’s beautiful. Isn’t she?” She looked lovingly at her masterpiece.

“She is.” Maggie agreed. “And guess what, more likely, who we met at the coffee shop.”

Kara named a famous Hollywood actress that Maggie is a fan of.

“Why would she be there in the first place?” Maggie did not get why of all people Kara thought of Chyler Leigh.

“I do not know. It could be your lucky day. You seemed to be head over heels in love with her.” Kara teasingly elbowed Alex cause the said actress looked like her sister (which Alex denies she looks like anyone in particular). To that, Alex just rolled her eyes. Maggie definitely has a type.

“I am. No doubt.” Maggie answered.

Alex rolled her eyes again, but now it was intended for Maggie. “But it is actually your lucky day, Kara.” Alex covered the painting again with a big cloth, wanting to protect the unfinished painting. They should stop looking at the painting. Their suspicions were already confirmed anyways.

“Who then?”

Maggie unveiled the painting again to which Alex grunted. She noticed Alex’s reaction. “What? For a dramatic reveal.” She loved teasing the Danvers sisters. And she was having too much fun.

“Sure. I’ll bite.” Kara decided to play along. How ridiculous it might appear. “You saw a queen from the medieval ages earlier?”

“It appears so.” Alex was the one to answer. “She is scary as fuck. I still have chills. And I rarely get scared. But man, she scares me with her stare.”

“Come on. Guys. Like come on. Did you guys had a drink or two before going her to just stare at my painting?”

“We saw her.” Maggie moved her finger above the face of the woman in the painting. “She looks exactly like her. Every detail except for the clothes, of course.”

“Alex.” It was Kara’s “now is the time to tell me the truth” ‘Alex’.

“Believe us or not. We saw her. Okay. We. Saw. Her. With our two eyes.”

“I’ll be damned.”

The three then stared at the painting.

-//-

What Kara did not share with the two was that reason behind the painting. Kara had been seeing this woman in her dreams and she did not know why she kept on dreaming about this beautiful girl. And she thought a girl this beautiful could only exist in dreams but she was proven wrong. She really need to see this girl in person. For curiosity's sake, of course. Nothing else.

-//-

She opened an email from the small gallery who allowed her painting to be displayed and passed the screening of which painting and artwork will be auctioned there. “Your painting was just bought. You can collect your money within business hours. Congrats, Miss Danvers!”

-//-

“You seemed happy today. Too happy.” Alex greeted Kara upon her arrival at the coffee shop.

“Guess.”

“Snapper Carr finally allowed you to have a canvass to paint on, or at least gave you a brush to hold on.” Carr, Kara’s mentor for almost a year now.

“No. I sold _the_ painting.”

“ _The_ painting.” Alex was as shocked as when Kara found out.

“Yeah. Take that Snapper!”

“As if you could tell him that.” Alex laughed.

Kara squinted at her sister. “Let me just enjoy this moment.”

-//-

“This much?” Alex asked the gallery manager.

“There must be a typo.” Kara insisted. It could not have that much zeroes.

“She offered that much money during the auction. She must really like the painting. And oh,” The manager noticed a card and a note left by the buyer that his secretary attached together with the duplicate receipt. “She wants to see the artist.” And handed over the card. “And to thank the artist personally perhaps.” He figured.

-//-

The two insisted that Kara let the buyer meet her up at the coffee shop so they could keep an eye on her not that they also want to see who the buyer of the painting was, given she paid that much money for Kara’s painting. Who pays $50,000 for a painting that was sold in a small not so known gallery? She could buy ten other artworks with that money in some known galleries. She might really like the painting.

Kara and the assistant of the buyer to Kara’s disappointment emailed each other back and forth within the last week for the anticipated meeting of Kara and the buyer.

Given the description that Kara emailed the assistant of what she might look like that day, the buyer approached a blonde woman wearing blue cardigan over a yellow dress that reached her knees.

“You must be Zor-El. Nice to finally meet you.” Zor-El was signed at the right bottom corner of the painting.

Kara all of a sudden forgot to talk as her mouth went dry. She, the girl in her painting, was definitely real. _“How can someone be this beautiful in real life?”_ Kara’s mind wondered.

“I am Lena Luthor. I bought your very interesting painting with a specific subject.” She sat at the other side of the table, just in front of Kara, after they shook hands.

“Zor-El is actually a pseudonym. I’m Kara. Kara Danvers.”

“Kara” Lena smiled at her again, and once again, Kara forgot how to breath, and calming herself down.

“About the painting…”

“I look like the girl in the painting.”

“Exactly like her. Yes.”

“What is the reason behind that?”

“It came to me in… in a dream.”

“It must be a good dream then.” Lena laughed and Kara just found out that would cause her death. “Oh, Rao.” As she tried to stop the rapid beating of her heart.

“There were great dreams actually.”

“More than once?”

Kara nodded, hiding her blush. “So… I decided one day to paint that beautiful girl of--,” Kara was hopefully Lena did not notice that, but fortunately, Lena did. “--in..in my dreams.”

“Ugh. Those two are staring again.”

“That is my sister, the barista, and her...friend.”

“They seemed more than that.” Lena noticed how Alex smiles at Maggie. “So..do you have a...friend like your sister’s?”

“I have been very busy dreaming.” Kara smiled widely at Lena.

Lena was now the one who was speechless, and stopped herself from smiling, and liking Kara’s answer too much.

-//-

**Author's Note:**

> It is much longer now compared to my first one. 
> 
> And in this, Maggie and Kara are super close. Go with me with this.


End file.
